


Day 19: mutual masturbation "Damn Cas"

by Aquielle



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas if you squint, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It reminded him of Cas, how he was so focused and contained until he wasn't. He exuded control but when he let go it was abrasive and messy in all the best ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19: mutual masturbation "Damn Cas"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluest_skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/gifts).



> This one's for you, you smutty ninja.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and clamped his hand down on the leather band around his right wrist.

It was black and about 2 inches wide with a lace that rubbed the inside of his wrist. It was sleek and shiny on the outside but rough and unfinished on his skin.

He hadn't really thought about why he had felt compelled to purchase it. But it seemed the longer he had it the more he realized exactly why he had.

It reminded him of Cas, how he was so focused and contained until he wasn't. He exuded control but when he let go it was abrasive and messy in all the best ways.

If he tied it too tight it would bite at his skin and leave marks.

When Cas had first seen it he simply tugged on the lacing until Dean had lost his balance and fallen against him.

Damn he missed Cas.

He felt that tight ache low in his body, the one that always lead him to start praying even if he knew Cas didn't have the wings to get to him. The ache that always ended with him wrecked and messy and missing Cas even more.

To say that he enjoyed tormenting Cas into taking action would be a misrepresentation, he just couldn't stop himself. His thoughts started to wander to images of Cas and he thought about how badass his wings had looked the first time they met. His cock hardened and strained against his jeans. Okay that's just making matters worse.

Damn he really missed Cas.

He leaned back and ran his hands up his thighs. He thought about Castiel's hands and how the were smaller than his but held so much power.

Those long slender fingers that arched so perfectly inside of him. How they gripped and squeezed and opened him up. How they could drag pleasure and sounds out of him he had never even known existed before.

He thinks of Cas biting at his neck while sinking into him inch by excruciating inch. He was always so slow and methodical until he would bottom out with one last thrust, then it was all delicious heat and friction.

"Damn Cas" he exhaled as popped open the button of his jeans before easing the zipper down to palm the hardness that strained his underwear.

He was just working up a nice rhythm when phone vibrated against his hip, of course.

"Speak of the devil" he smugly says as he answers the phone.

"Your thoughts are very loud tonight."

God Dean loved the sound of his voice. He sounded like he'd been gargling with volcanic rocks. He could get off just on velvet-wrapped growls alone.

"I'm having a very hard time concentrating" Cas growled at him sounding so fucked out and ragged. The hitch of his breath giving him away.

"Cas, what are you wearing?" Dean asked with a smirk as he curled his fist around his cock. How did he get so lucky? What did he ever do to deserve his very own phone sex angel?

"That's not of import.....Dean, you know I can hear it.......when you think about me" Cas grits out between ragged gulps of air "I wish I was there.....I miss the taste of you".

"I know angel, I miss you too." Dean can hear it in his voice, he has some catching up to do.

He works himself with fast, long, firm pulls, his fingers closing into a tight tunnel, just shy of painful. He runs his thumb down to swipe across the head on every stroke, catching the precome there and smearing it onto himself as he works his way back down.

"Dean, I want to feel you.....clenching tight around me." He can heard Castiel's shallow breathing and fuck if it doesn't make his dick twitch. Cas is making those growling noises and Dean knows he's close.

He can see in his head. Beautiful and wet, leaking in his hand. Dean wants Castiel's hands on him, wants the taste him in his mouth. He wants to curl his tongue around Cas and taste him in the back of his throat.

His breath catches on the thought "Fuck angel, so close, talk to me".

Cas exhales "Dean why aren't you here.....I want to be buried inside you". "You feel so hot.....ugh....inside baby, so good....just for me....say it Dean".

"Just for you Cas, only you, I'm yours" Dean breathes out his voice shaking. 

"Mine...Dean" Cas cries out his release like it's been ripped out of him.

Dean slows down his pace to let Cas catch his breath. "Damn Cas, I wish I was there, you're so fucking beautiful when you come."

When Castiel finally speaks it's so low and wrecked it makes Dean shiver.

"Dean, I want to hear you" he breathes into the phone and it goes straight though the hunter. "Don't you want me to hear you? Don't you want to come for me?"

His breath catches and he speeds up, in a few hard strokes he feels the tightening his whole body. "Please Cas" he begs.

"Come for me baby" the command pours seductively out of the phone. His voice breaks against Castiel's name like a wave on the shore and he is swept away by pleasure.

"You sound amazing, bet you look even better" Cas groans and Dean can hear him stretching out like a cat as he purrs into the phone.

"Damn Cas, you domineering bastard, you did that on purpose" he chuckles, pulling at the straps of his wrist band. He flops back onto the bed as he comes down.

"You do seem rather fond of that particular endearment, and need I remind you that you started this." It's not a question so Dean bites back his quippy retort.

"When you coming home? I need you here." He asks in a voice that is so needy he would deny it to the end of time.

"I'll be there tomorrow, I promise." Castiel's voice caresses him in his sated state. "Dean, beloved, get some rest, dream about me." 

Dean smiles into the phone "I love you, you bossy ass." 


End file.
